My Angel Has Returned
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: SEQUAL TO UNTITLED SADNESS 277 NOW UP! Alright, you guys have been begging for a while, so here it is. 2 Months later, Tom just might be ready to fall in love again, after 15 years...READ ON!
1. A New Beginning

**My Angel Has Returned**

**Sequel To Untitled Sadness 277**

_Alright, I know it's been a LOOOONNNNGGG wait for the new story, but I assure you, it was worth the wait. I hope you guys enjoy it. _

_Plot: So, it's been 2 months, and Jen's home for the summer. Tommy meets someone new when the family goes out for dinner. She's just like her…And Jen isn't too happy!_

_So, to be a happy-go-lucky person is nearly impossible, right? Well, obviously you haven't heard my story, have you? See, the last time we spoke, I told you about my losses… But you must remember, I'm telling you of my past. And there's a long story that follows after that. See, I like to call part 2, My Angel Has Returned, because she did. She held my hand, and led me back to love. And she was right in doing it…_

"_**DAD!" Jen ran in the house and hugged her father, dropping her bags at the door.**_

"_**Hey, girl….I think you missed me more than I missed you…" **_

"_**Dad!" She slapped his arm playfully.**_

"_**I'm just KIDDING!" He smiled at a green-eyed boy stepped in the house. "Well, well, well…if it isn't Mr. Jeffrey Taylor in the flesh…" (No, not any relation to Kat and Kwest) **_

"_**Hi, Mr. Quincy…." He looked at the ground.**_

"_**You know, I don't care if you call me Tom…."**_

"_**Dad, TOM, is his best friend,…"**_

"_**Someone call my name?"**_

"_**TJ!" He walked in the room, with Alexz, his new girl friend, and she ran over and hugged him.**_

"_**Hey…I missed you too…."**_

"_**Ali!" She hugged her friend, and then walked over to Jeff.**_

"_**Alright, are we good to go?"**_

"_**Yeah…" Jen grabbed Jeff's hand and walked out of the house. Tommy pulled out his wallet, and retrieved 2 50 dollar bills.**_

"_**I'll give you both 50 bucks to separate those two in the car."**_

"_**For 50 bucks?...Oh, yeah…." They took the money and walked out.**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**_

_**TJTJTTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Sadie and Liam met the 6 for dinner.**_

"_**So, dating anyone?"  
**_

_**Me? God, no…no….I'm taking care of my kids right now…."**_

"_**God, Tom, they're 16….you gotta get back out there eventually…"**_

"_**Yeah…I don-" He looked over and saw a beautiful blonde standing near the counter.**_

"_**Oh, my god…."**_

"_**What?" Sadie turned and looked.**_

"_**God, she's pretty!" **_

"_**SHH!" Tommy turned back, fiddling his fingers.**_

"_**Oh, come on Tom!"**_

"_**She's too young…"**_

"_**How would you know? Blonde hair, blue eyes, about your height, she's TOTALLY your type…go ask her out!"**_

"_**I don't know…"**_

"_**Shut up you big baby, and just do it!" Liam pushed his friend out of his seat, and Tommy stumbled to the counter.**_

_**She took one look at him and smiled. "Hi…."**_

"_**H- Hi….I- I- I'm Tom…"**_

"_**Tripping over your words a bit?"**_

_**He blushed and looked at the ground.**_

_**She giggled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Elixe (Elise)."**_

"_**Tom, Tom Quincy…."**_

"_**So I noticed…." She smiled. "So, do you always trip over your words when you introduce yourself to a girl in a restaurant?" **_

"_**I- NO!" He chuckled.**_

"_**Well, Tom, it's nice to meet you…"**_

"_**Are you meeting someone for dinner?"**_

"_**Uh, no, actually I was looking for a job, I'm looking into the music industry, but I have to get on my feet first."**_

"_**Well I guess you're talking to the right person….My brother-in-law and I own a record company. Maybe you've heard of it…G Major?"**_

"_**yeah, that was actually the one I was looking into…"**_

"Well, why don't you come down later today, and we'll listen to what you've got…"

"_**God, are you serious?" **_

"_**I would never turn down a pretty girl a chance to work at my record company… maybe we can put something together…." She blushed.**_

_**He chuckled. "Might I ask how old you are?"**_

"_**34…"**_

_**Huh….7 years…" He chuckled again.**_

"_**Dad, you coming?" Jen and the others stood at the door.**_

"_**Yeah, I'll be out in a minute…."**_

"_**Alright…." They walked out, and he turned back to Elixe.**_

"_**So, I'll see you later?"**_

"_**Sure…say around 5?"**_

"_**Yeah, that'd be great…."**_

"_**Alright…" He smiled and shook her hand again before walking over to Liam.**_

"_**We've got a 5 PM with the cute one…."**_

"_**She's into the music industry…have you ever heard her?"**_

"_**No, but if she's good, maybe we can do something with her….we've sorta been at a loss since Laughing Little Angels left us…"**_

"_**Yeah…well we can listen to her, and see if she has any talent…." **_

"_**Alright…."**_

"_**Great…"**_

…__

_I'll be honest…before we even laid anything down later that day, I knew I had started the beginning of a lllloooonnnnggg challenge with this girl…But that was okay, because I love challenges…_


	2. Beautiful Voices

**Chapter 2**

**Beautiful Voices**

**BTW: Right Here, and Chemicals React are not mine. Right Here is by Staind, and Chemicals React is by Aly and AJ. **

_Yeah, so the Tom Quincy who had a life before Jude Harrison would have automatically started thinking about how to get into this girls' pants…This new Tom? No…He wanted to get her career off the ground if she actually had talent. And he was beginning to realize that maybe falling in love again wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

_**Tommy sat in Studio A, working on a new song he'd just recorded.**_

"_**But you always find away**_

_**To keep me right here waiting**_

_**You always find the words to say **_

_**To keep me right here waiting**_

_**And if you chose to walk away**_

_**I'd still be right here waiting**_

_**Searching for the things to say**_

_**To keep you right here waiting**_

_**I've made a commitment**_

_**I'm willing to bleed for you**_

_**I needed fulfillment**_

_**I found what I need in you**_

_**Why can't you just forgive me**_

_**I don't want to relive the mistakes**_

_**I've made**_

_**Along the way…**_

_**But you- "**_

"_**Tom?" Sadie knocked on the doorframe.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Sorry to interrupt your creative song writing time, but your 5 o' clock is here…"**_

"_**Alright, send her on in…"**_

**_Sadie nodded and walked out. Soon after, Elixe walked in._**

"_**Hey…"**_

"_**Hi….so do you play?"**_

"_**What?" **_

"An instrument? Do you play an instrument…Ya know, guitar, piano?"

"_**Yeah, guitar…."**_

"**_Alright, well, why don't you go into the studio and play something…"He pointed to the sound booth. She nodded and walked in, picking up one of Jude's old guitars. She smiled, noticing the little stickers of Jude and Tommy, before grabbing a pick off the stand, and strumming the guitar. Tommy pushed the record button and looked back down at his writing._**

_**"Chemicals React"** _

You make me feel out of my element

_**He looked up at her in awe….**_

_  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_**Now that was scary….she kinda sounded like….**_

_  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

_**But, no, that's not possible… 'Don't think that Tom…the last time you did that, you got your heart broken…'** _

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment

_**A chain fell over her shirt with a wedding band on it. His heart jumped into his throat.**_

_  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned_

_**He swallowed hard, staring at her singing, and the ring at the same time.**_

_  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
_

'_**Could- NO! Damn it, Tom! Stop it!' He looked down at the song he was writing.**_

_  
You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe _

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

**He looked back up at her, and she smiled at him. 'My god, that smile….Damn it, TOM!! Stop this! You'll regret it in the morning!!!'**

_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
_

'_**If Jen and TJ and Liam and Sadie had seen any resemblance, wouldn't they….No, Tom, because they're just like you! Afraid it won't be true AGAIN!' He groaned.**_

_  
Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...) _

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

_**They both took a long stare at each other. For a moment, he thought she stopped playing.** _

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react

**_They continued staring at each other. 'Could she really be….Even after all this time….'_**

_And just like that  
The chemicals react_

_**She smiled slightly, feeling his eyes burn into her…God, where had she felt that before? He cocked his head to the side slightly, letting out a small smile. Her heart jumped.**_

_  
(The chemicals react)_

_**She placed the guitar on the stand and walked out in a daze.**_

"**_Than- Than- That, that was really good….I'm going to package it up and have some other people listen to it, but you definitely have a future here, Jude…." 'Shit!!!'_**

"_**Tom?" She looked at him, tears filling her eyes.**_

_**He looked up at her. At that moment, her necklace snapped and fell to the ground, the ring flying into Tommy's lap.**_

_**Sadie walked over, but stopped at the door, as Tommy picked up the ring, and read the inscription on the inside of it.**_

'_**You're my life, my love, my world…Love You, T.'**_

_**He looked back up and swallowed hard, as tears filled his eyes.**_

_**He spoke, barely in a whisper. "This can't be happening…."**_

**_TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT_**

_Okay, so I'm leaving you guys hanging for a few hours!!!! Is Jude alive? Maybe…(Snickering!) You'll just have to wait and find out!!! I'll have another chapter or 2 up later tonight! Hope you all enjoy!_


	3. Im The Chord On Your Guitar

**Chapter 3**

**I'm The Chord On Your Guitar**

_**Okay, so here's chapter 3….hope you enjoy.**_

_**Previously….**_

"**_Tom?" She looked at him, tears filling her eyes._**

_**He looked up at her. At that moment, her necklace snapped and fell to the ground, the ring flying into Tommy's lap.**_

_**Sadie walked over, but stopped at the door, as Tommy picked up the ring, and read the inscription on the inside of it.**_

'**_You're my life, my love, my world…Love You, T.'_**

_**He looked back up and swallowed hard, as tears filled his eyes.**_

_**He spoke, barely in a whisper. "This can't be happening…."**_

_**On to the new stuff!**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**He looked back up and swallowed hard, as tears filled his eyes.**_

_**He spoke barely in a whisper. "This can't be happening…."**_

_**He stood, and looked over, seeing Sadie at the door.**_

"_**What's going on?" She stepped in the room and looked at Jude/Elixe and then at Tommy.**_

"_**I….God, don't tell me…. You- You, ca-can't be…No, because- UGH!" He turned and threw his journal at the wall.**_

"_**What's going on?!" Sadie screamed. Tommy thrust the ring at her. She read the inscription, and turned to the girl.**_

"_**Where did you get this?"**_

"_**I've always had it, Sadie…."**_

"We've never talked….how do you know my name?"

"_**I…."**_

"NO! I shut off life support! I sat with you while your heart stopped! And I talked at your funeral! And I….I…." Tears fell onto his shirt.

"_**I didn't know until 2 weeks ago Tom, I swear….I didn't know anything! I was- "**_

"_**We have 16 year old twins! Twins who think that their mother is DEAD! Who cried with me 2 months ago when I explained the story to them! Now you tell me how I got from burying you at your so called funeral, to here?"**_

"_**I swear to god…I was in Australia, and I was-"**_

"_**Wait….are you saying you didn't know who you were?"**_

"_**Up until 2 weeks ago? No….I went down to Australia, with the company I was working with, and…the hotel…"**_

"_**I….You….NO!..." More tears streamed down his cheeks. "Sadie, can you go for a little while….I'll call you back in here when I'm done talking to….to HER…"**_

_**She nodded and walked out of the studio.**_

"_**I….I can't just….God, just explain everything to me…I can't even form whole sentences right now…"**_

"_**Alright…." She took a deep breath and took his hand. He pulled back slightly, afraid to look into her eyes. "When everything happened, after the whole Jamie thing happened….I guess, from what I was told when I went to the hospital, there was a shooting similar to that one on the same night. Anyway, they got the cases screwed up, and you sat with her while she died…You buried her…. They said I was in a coma for 6 months, and then I woke up….And then I was in the hospital for 3 years because of my back….and after I got out, I went down to Boston to try and settle and find some basis. The hospital told me I had no family. This girl, Elixe, her boyfriend was killed. And her parents had died while I was in a coma….I just….I don't know, I needed something concrete…after everything happened a few weeks ago, I went back to Boston, and I booked the first ticket out here. I went and talked with the police, and they confirmed it."**_

"_**Then why didn't they come to tell me!?"**_

"_**I said I wanted to be the one to tell you…."**_

"_**But JUDE! You haven't been here for 16 years!" He emphasized 16 and Jude.**_

"_**I wanted to be, you have to understand that…" She placed a hand on his now pale cheek.**_

"_**Well….now what do we do…"**_

"_**I would like to talk to our children…god, that sounds weird…"**_

_**Tommy chuckled. "No…"**_

"What? They're my children too, Tom…"

"You can't just go home with me tonight and say 'Hey guys, I'm alive, have been for the last 16 years, I just got my memory back' Do you know what they would do to you? They're just like us…they'd eat you alive…and then they'd rip up into me one side, and down the other. We have to proceed slowly with this…."

_**She nodded. He took the ring and slid it on her finger.**_

"_**Promise me one thing, though?"  
**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You won't suddenly disappear for 16 years again on me?"**_

"_**Never…" They both stood.**_

"**_And another thing….after we've told Jen and TJ….you'll marry me… again…." He cradled her head in his hands, placing his forehead against hers._**

"_**Yes, Quincy…."**_

"_**I love you, girl…" He smiled, loving the way that sounded.**_

"_**I love you too, Quincy…" His heart melted…He hadn't heard that in so long. **_

_**His hands traveled down under her arms as his lips crashed against hers. He kissed her hard and passionately, hanging on for dear life. When he finally pulled away, it still hadn't been long enough.**_

"**_DAD! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!!!!" Jen and Jeff stood at the door._**

"_**God, Jen…I'm-"**_

_**  
"And who the HELL are you!? You do realize he has kids, right? Me and my brother, Tom….What are you a wh-"**_

"_**JENNIFER CATHERINE QUINCY! Don't you DARE finish that sentence!!!"**_

_**Jude's face flushed to a crimson red.**_

"_**I-….How the hell do you know my name? I don't even KNOW you! Dad, who is she?!"**_

"_**I really wanted to wait like a month or two to do this….where's your brother so we can tell you two together." Tom walked in with Alexz in tow. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the blonde before him.**_

"_**God, you look like-"**_

"_**I am, TJ…." Jude sighed.**_

"_**What? But…how?"  
**_

"**_It's a long complicated story. One that I would love to explain to you guys, but not here, not now….What do you say, over dinner?"_**

"_**Fine…" Jen took Jeff's hand and stomped away. Tom and Alexz soon followed, leaving Tommy and Jude alone in the studio.**_

"_**You know, I had a lot of plans 15 years ago that saw the 4 of us standing in the studio, but none of them involved you coming back from the dead…."**_

_**Jude smiled, lacing her fingers in his. But that's you and unpredictable, Quincy…"**_

_**He smiled and kissed her lightly.**_

"_**So my kid sister is back…except not so much of a kid anymore…" Sadie stood at the door with Liam, her arms crossed.**_

"_**If you join us for dinner, I'll explain the story…"**_

"Okay…I'm just glad that you're alive….I've missed you SOOOO much, J…"

"_**You too, S…. Care to join us Liam?"**_

"_**Oh, that's right, you don't know….Sadie and Liam are married…"**_

"WHAT!!!???" 

"_**Yeah…We have a lot to tell you…but that can wait…let's get to the restaurant before our children come stomping back in."**_

"_**Alright…."**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**11 PM**_

_**Jude rolled over, snuggling her head into Tommy's shoulder.**_

"_**I don't think I've ever been so comfortable." Tommy tightened his grip around her, rubbing his hands over her bare back.**_

"_**Really?" Jude looked up at him.**_

"_**Nope…I don't think I've ever been….maybe it's because I love you soooo much, but…" He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.**_

"_**I guess it's a good thing that we can be rather silent…." She whispered.**_

"_**Yeah, or maybe it's the fact that your voice was screwed up from being shot in the back 3 times, and I've worked so hard lately that mine is fading." He smiled, kissing her fully.**_

"_**mm…." She giggled, squirming in his arms.**_

"**_I've been dying to talk to you again for so long…I'm just gonna say it flat out… I missed you." He emphasized 'you', and kissed her again._**

"_**Alright, Mr. Quincy, if we're ever gonna find a way back to a semi normal way of life that we had 15 years ago-"**_

_**Let's face it, Jude…We never were just NORMAL… I mean….do I really have to explain it?" He rolled onto his side, pulling her bare body completely against his bare body.**_

"_**No…" She smiled, yawning.**_

"_**Alright, I can take a hint…." He kissed her head and rolled onto his back. She layed her head on his chest, and then they both drifted into the most peaceful slumber they'd had in a LONG time…..**_

_**TJTJTTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_Alright, originally I wanted to wait to bring Jude back, but I just couldn't…what can I say, I'm a Jommy freak! And it killed me (not literally!) to kill Jude in the last story…And yes, this was my plan all along. But trust me, this is NOT the end. So stay with me, because there's more drama to come!_


	4. Because To You It's Just A Game

**Chapter 4**

**Because To You, It's Just A Game**

**Claimer: Of course the story belongs to me, but there are two new songs in here. "Gotta Go" and "Waiting" both belong to me. "Too Little Too Late" belongs to JoJo.**

"_**It's just to little to late**_

_**A little too wrong **_

_**And I can't wait…**_

_**But you know all the right things to say**_

_**You know it's just too little too late….**_

_**You say you dream about me**_

_**But you don't like me-"**_

"_**Hey, Jen…" Alexz walked into her room.**_

"_**Hey…" She strummed her guitar, trying to find a basis for the song.**_

"_**TOMMY!" Jude ran past the bedroom and Jen groaned.**_

"_**Do you not like her or something?"**_

"**_It's not that I don't like her, just…where has she been these last 16 years… She's missed soooo much. You can't just come back into a person's life, and assume that everyone's glad to see you…" _**

"Well your dad seems pretty glad…"

"_**Yeah, well that's Little Tommy Q for you…"**_

"_**JENNIFER CATHERINE! Please remind me of the number 1 rule in this house?" Tommy stood at the door with Jude, anger present on his face.**_

"_**Not to say Little Tommy Q…Whoops…"**_

"_**Whoops is right. For that, you're in charge of dinner tonight!" He walked away with Jude, up to the studio.**_

"_**I think she hates me…"**_

"_**She doesn't hate you Jude…she's just not used to you….she hasn't had her mother for 15 years…"**_

"_**I know, but that wasn't my choice…"**_

"_**I know…" He caressed her cheek. She leaned forward in her chair, pulling his closer.**_

"_**So, I wanna lay something down…."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**Um….just let me lay it down, and you can hear it…"**_

"_**Alright…"**_

_**She walked into the sound booth and waited for the go ahead. As her eyes closed to start the song, the other 3 walked in. (Tom, Alexz, Jen)**_

_**I told you I had to get away**_

_**I said my heart needed to mend**_

_**I cried until I was on the verge of death**_

_**But you held on**_

_**Here we are**_

**_You're the bend_**

**_I'm the break_**

_**We'll hang on for a little while**_

_**Before you get tired **_

_**And walk away**_

_**But I swear I won't let go**_

_**I'll be right here waiting**_

_**You said you wanted me**_

_**You said it was okay**_

_**It was finally legal, **_

_**Except you still pulled away.**_

_**He we are**_

_**You're the bend**_

_**I'm the break**_

_**We'll hang on for a little while**_

_**Before you get tired**_

_**And walk away**_

_**But I swear I won't let go**_

_**I'll still be right here waiting**_

_**Because you always come crawling back**_

_**And that'll never change**_

_**You're the bend**_

_**I'm the break**_

_**And it's all so fake**_

_**Ohhh…..**_

_**Here we are**_

_**You're the bend **_

_**I'm the break**_

_**We'll hang on for a little while**_

_**Before you get tired**_

_**And walk away**_

_**But I swear I won't let go**_

**_I'll still be right here waiting….Oh…  
I'll still be here waiting…._**

_**Oh, don't you know I love you**_

_**And I couldn't let go if I tried….mmm….**_

_**Noo….mmm…nooo…**_

_**Oooo…ooo….You know…**_

_**I'm still here…."**_

_**She opened her eyes, and tears stung her eyes.**_

"_**I….It was on out…"  
**_

_**She took of the headphones and walked out by the 4.**_

"_**Jen, you were working on something…do you wanna lay it down?"**_

"_**Sure…" She walked into the studio and pulled on the headphones, taking one of Jude's older guitars.**_

"_**Story book fairy tales**_

_**All the naïve ones have one**_

_**Little white lies**_

_**All the daddies tell them**_

_**Perfect wedding image**_

_**I've one of my own**_

_**But you just told me to let it go**_

_**Mm….You can't just come back**_

_**Sorry, I gotta go**_

_**It doesn't work that way**_

_**You have to gain my trust**_

_**Until then I say no**_

_**I don't know you**_

_**The story book romance**_

_**Everyone wants it**_

_**The paperback novel**_

_**Yeah, it's in the back of my closet**_

_**The tears left unstreamed**_

_**Nah, little do you know….**_

_**Mm…You can't just come back**_

_**Sorry, I gotta go**_

_**It doesn't work that way**_

_**You have to gain my trust**_

_**Until then I say no**_

_**I don't know you…**_

_**Mm, baby, you break me**_

_**You can't keep doin' that**_

_**Coz there's only so much left**_

_**And if you keep goin'**_

_**I'll never survive….**_

_**Mmm…..ouuu….**_

_**Little too late…dontcha know…**_

_**Mm…You can't just come back**_

_**Sorry, I gotta go**_

_**It doesn't work that way**_

_**You have to gain my trust**_

_**Until then I say no**_

_**I don't know you…**_

_**I have to go…I'm sorry**_

_**I don't think I'll be comin' back….**_

_**I'm sorry…"**_

_**She whispered the last 2 words, before turning her head to the side. Tommy pushed stop, and Jude stood and walked out.**_

"_**Jude-"**_

"_**Save it Tom…I'm not the one who needs to hear it…"**_

_**She walked away, tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**Tom, Alexz, give us a minute?" They nodded and walked out.**_

"**_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Anger was easily visible on Tommy's face. He stood, staring at Jen through the glass._**

"_**I-"**_

"_**You know, I know that she hasn't been here for the last 15 years, but she loves you more than ANYTHING! Before you were even born, she couldn't wait to hold you. Do you know how much she's missed? She doesn't want to lose it again! Damn it JEN!"**_

"_**Dad-"**_

"_**No, Jen, I don't even want to hear it right now….you're grounded until further notice. No cell, no internet, no recording, no guitar, no friends, and no Jeff…"**_

"_**Dad---"**_

"_**Go, Jen…." He spoke through gritted teeth.**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**GO!" He pointed to the door, and she walked out.**_

**_Tommy hit the sound board, and blood soon began pour out, but he ignored it._**

_**TTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**But he's pop, and, retro…"**_

"_**And really, really lame….You can't be serious…Little Tommy Q?"**_

"_**First, I'm here because of Georgia, is a friend, I could care less about you or your wack contest. And second, the names Tommy Quincy, and don't you ever call me Little Tommy Q again…"**_

"_**Sorry…"**_

"Why don't you show me whatcha got?"

"_**Okay…"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**Jen-"**_

"_**GO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed. Tommy ran out of the studio as the door slammed. He ran down the stairs to see Jen slumped against the wall, crying.**_

_**What happened?"**_

"**_I…." Tommy heard tires squel out of the driveway, and opened the door to see Jude speed away._**

"_**Damn it, JEN!"**_

He grabbed his keys and ran out.

………………………………………………………

_**Jude sped down the street, her sight blurred from tears. A car sped out in front of her, and she swerved.**_

"_**TOMMY!"**_

………………………………………………………__

**_Tommy sped down the street, in search of Jude. He swerved, stopping the car as someone slammed into the side of a tree. He stopped and jumped out of his car, running over to the other car._**

"_**JUDE!" He ripped the door open and knelt beside her, brushing her hair back.**_

"_**Mm…Tommy…" She rolled he head to the side. And blood dripped onto his shirt sleeve. He reached across he lap, pulling napkins from the space between the seats. He wiped some of the blood off the side of her face.**_

"_**Shh, baby….You're gonna be fine…"**_

"_**Tom…I-"**_

"**_Don't you dare say that Jude….You are not doing this to me again…" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911._**

_**2 Hours Later**_

"_**How is she?" Sadie rushed in with Liam. The twins sat in chairs in the waiting room.**_

"_**I don't know…" The doctor walked over.**_

"_**Mr. Quincy?"**_

"_**Yeah, hows Jude?"**_

"_**She's awake, and stable….she's lucky to have survived such a severe accident."**_

"_**Is she gonna be okay?"**_

"_**Fortunately, yes….She can go home later today…."**_

_**Tommy sighed and walked into her room.**_

"_**Hi…"**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**You got in a fight with Jen and sped off…and then you hit a tree."**_

"_**Ugh…" She rolled her eyes and looked to the door, where Tom stood.**_

"_**Hey…" She smiled.**_

"_**Hi….you okay?" His voice faltered.**_

"_**Yeah…I promise I won't be stupid and do it again, okay?"**_

_**He nodded. "Come here…." He walked over and she hugged him.**_

_**Jen walked over to the door. "Are you okay?" Her eyes were puffy, and voice raspy from crying.**_

"_**Yeah…I will be…" She smiled and Tommy motioned for TJ to follow him out of the room. They walked out, and Jen walked over to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge of it.**_

"_**I'm sorry…It's all my fault…"**_

"_**Now you sound like your father…." Jude chuckled.**_

"_**I just….I can't get hurt again….did you hear about last year?"**_

"_**No…what happened?"**_

"_**Someone said they'd seen you in Montreal….there was a big investigation that lead to a dead end…" A tear streamed down her face.**_

"_**Well I swear I'm real….permission to touch for proof…"**_

_**She moved closer. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere….I don't want to leave or lose you or Tom again…I love all of you too much…" She layed her hand over Jen's.**_

"_**Come here…." Jen scooted forward, and Jude hugged her.**_

"_**I love you…" She broke down in tears, and clung tightly to Jude.**_

"_**Shhh….It's okay…."**_

"_**I love you too…"**_

"_**Yeah, me too…." TJ and Tom walked back in. Jude stretched her arm out, and TJ obliged. She hugged the two, and Tommy walked over, stroking Jen's hair.**_

"**_We good?"_**

"_**Yeah…."**_


	5. It's Lost As Easily As You Found It

**Chapter 5**

**It's Lost As Easily As You Found It**

**_Okay, so here's something different. If you guys know the back round to this, then you know that nothing about my stories is ever stable. So, without further ado…._**

"_**Jen, could you grab that for your mother?" Tommy pointed to a hot water bottle on the counter. Jen took the bottle and walked over to Jude, who lay resting on the couch. She placed the bottle over Jude's back and walked back to the kitchen, picking up her guitar.**_

"_**I drift away to a place**_

_**Another kind of life**_

_**Take away the pain**_

**_I create my paradise_**

_**Everything I've held has hit the wall**_

_**What used to be yours isn't yours at all**_

_**Falling apart and all that I'm asking**_

_**Is this a lie, am I overreacting**_

_**Oh, he's under my skin**_

_**Just give me something to get rid of him**_

_**I've got a reason now to bury this alive**_

_**Another little white lie… UGH!" **_

_**She lit the last note flatly.**_

"_**Keep trying, Jen, it'll come." Jude spoke from the couch.**_

"_**I've BEEN trying….for the last 3 months…."**_

"_**You'll get it eventually…maybe when I'm feeling better we can work on it…"**_

"_**I already tried working on it with dad…that went absolutely nowhere…."**_

"_**Well your father is a lot harder about music than I am, because he's a perfectionist… And who can blame him…look at his hit albums…TOMMY!" She shouted from the couch. He walked in.**_

"_**Yes, love?"**_

"_**I need help up…I have to go pee…."**_

"**_Wonderful….." He helped her up, and placed his hand at the small of her back, helping to stable her. He lead her to the bathroom and waited outside the door while she did her "Business." When the toilet flushed, he opened the door, and was greeted by a loud, blood curdling scream._**

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**I….I think….." She looked at him with tear filled eyes.**_

"_**What, what do you think, Jude?" He placed a hand on her cheek.**_

"_**I…think…I….I'm preg…" She collapsed into his arms.**_

"_**Jude? JUDE!?" He lifted her and carried her bridal style to their room. Laying her on the bed, he dumped some cold water onto a cloth, and rubbed it over her face. She began to come around.**_

"_**Tom? What happened?" The twins ran to the doorway. **_

"_**What happened? We heard you both scream? Someone get hurt?"**_

"_**No…I think your mom's pregnant…."**_

_**They both looked at her.**_

"_**I was about to look at the test when you came in…"**_

"_**And?"**_

_**She smiled widely.**_

"_**Come on Jude, tell us…" **_

**_  
"Fine….it said….it was positive…"_**

"_**WHAT!?" They all screamed in excitement.**_

"_**I, I have to call Jeff!!! And You, You have to call and tell Alexz….and Aunt Sadie and Uncle Liam…and MASON!" **_

"_**Okay, Jen, calm down just a little bit….we aren't even 100 percent sure….are we Jude?"**_

"_**Well, I took the test, and I've been late for the last 3 months….so…"**_

"_**3 months?" He thought for a moment and a smiled spread across his face.**_

"_**Could you two go make your phone calls?"**_

_**The twins walked away and Tommy turned back to Jude.**_

"_**The night you got back!?"**_

"_**Mmhmmm…." She smiled.**_

"_**Wow…."**_

_**Tommy smiled. They both stared at each other before they heard a loud thud, and Jen scream. He helped her up, and they rushed to the stairs, where Jen lay collapsed at the bottom of them.**_

"_**JENNIFER!!!" They both rushed down the stairs, and Jude lifted her head, examining the damage.**_

"_**Ow…"**_

"_**Come on, you need to go to the hospital…"  
**_

"_**NOO!!" She attempted jump back, and cringed in pain as she fell back to the floor.**_

"_**Yes!" Tommy lifted her off the ground and carried her out of the house.**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**Tommy and Jude stood when the doctor walked over to them.**_

"_**Mr. and Mrs. Quincy?"**_

"Yes?" They both answered simultaneously.

"_**I ran several tests on your daughter, however, we were unable to do an MRI on your daughter…"**_

"Why?" Jude squeezed Tommy's hand, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"_**Your daughter is 2 months pregnant…"**_

"**_WHAT!?" Tommy's face flared with anger, and Jude collapsed in front of him, falling to the floor. "JUDE!" He knelt down to her, as doctors came rushing._**

"_**Is she sick?"  
**_

"_**NO! She's 3 months pregnant!"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

**_So, a bit of suspense! How did Jen get preggerz?! (Yes, I'm a Brooke Davis fan!) And is Jude okay? All she seems to be doing is collapsing…All in good time people. And TJ's been way too quiet…wonder what will come of him…_**


	6. I Really Miss Your Hair In My Face

**Chapter 6**

**I Really Miss Your Hair In My Face**

_**1 Year later**_

"_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe   
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures   
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room   
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  


_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)"

_**Tommy looked up at Kwest, Liam, and Sadie.**_

"_**How was it?"**_

"_**Um….sad?..."**_

"_**I just…." He turned his head to the side as someone stepped in with a baby.**_

_**8888888888888888**_

_**Flashback**_

_**8888888888888888**_

_**Jeff walked into the hospital, and into Jen's room.**_

"_**How is sh-"**_

"**_Get out of here!!!" Tommy pointed to the door, tear streaks visible on his face._**

"_**What did I do?"**_

"_**Would you like to explain to me how exactly my daughter became 2 months pregnant!?"**_

"_**I….I…." He turned and ran out the door, but Tommy shoved him against the wall.**_

"_**You're not going anywhere! What'd you do to her!"**_

"_**I didn't to anything!!! She came to me after your sl-"**_

"_**Don't you dare!!!!" He punched the 16 year old, who fell to the ground.**_

**_Jen rolled her head to the side in the room, and opened her eyes to see Tommy hit Jeff._**

"_**DAD! No!" She jumped off the bed and doubled over.**_

"_**JEN! NO!!!" She fell forward and smashed her throat on a scalpel before dropping the floor.**_

"_**ARE YOU HAPPY!!!"**_

_**8888888888888**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**8888888888888**_

_Sadie, Kwest, and Liam walked out. Jude walked into the sound booth, laying the baby in the car seat._

_She grabbed a stool and sat in front of him. He kept his head to the side, but she turned it to face him._

"_Jude, don't…"_

"_Baby, please…" Several of his tears fell on to her crimson scarred arm._

"_Jude…I…"_

"_Tom…You couldn't have stopped it…You were being her father…"_

"_But…She's…" He sniffed as more tears fell. He turned her arm, looking at the scars._

"_This, this is my fault." He held her arm out to her._

"_Tommy…someone once told me that people don't always see who you really are…But I need you to try…I need you to see who YOU are…the Tom Quincy I married…The guy I fell in love with..."_

_He sniffed again, running his thumb over each of the cuts. The baby whimpered and then quieted again._

"_Is…is there anyway that I can get you to see that this isn't your fault…"_

"_Tell me why it happened?! Because-"_

"_Don't say it…I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me…"_

"_I can't…I don't…YOU deserve better…"_

"_No, Tom...I don't…No one deserves better than me than you…after all you've seen and been through…"_

"_Jude…" He turned his head to the side again, staring at the ring on her finger._

"_Tommy…I can't make this work without you…WE can't…"_

"_Well…maybe I don't want to anymore…Maybe I can't…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, Jude…I'm  SO afraid that the second I let my guard down, everything's going to break, and I'm gonna lose you…"_

"_I promise it won't…" She shrugged, hopping he'd look up._

_He chuckled, letting another tear drop onto her arm._

"_Can't we…Can't we ever be those people we were years ago?"_

"_I wish we could…"_

"_You know…in the car, driving home last year, I was so afraid to tell you who I was…"_

"_why?"_

"_I was afraid you'd turn me away…"_

"_Never…never, baby…"_

"_And when I wrote Chemicals React…It was because I wanted to put those feelings away, to stay safe…And I guess I left them there…" He looked up._

"_Well, can you bring 'em back out?"_

"_Not with you staring at me like that…" He smiled and even giggled a little._

"_Tom…" He looked up at her again._

"_What?"_

"_I'm afraid of not being with you…"_

"_Oh, baby, that'll never happen!" He kissed her hard, allowing their tears to mix…_

_(A Walk To Remember, anyone!?)_

_TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJJTJTTJTJTJ_

_Alright guys, so that's all for now…I would like to state that "Better Than Me" belongs to Hinder and their writers (Who I believe is their lead singer….Brenden? Something like that…) Anyway, I'll have more up later…But I'd like to state that I write for you beggars who couldn't "WAIT" for the sequel, and then turnout hasn't been well, so if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I might not update…_


	7. My Beautiful Love

_**Chapter 7**_

_**My Beautiful Love**_

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a flashback of why Tommy was so screwed up…hope you enjoy, and as always, drop me a review._

"_Far away_

_I feel you beating heart_

_All alone_

_Beneath the crystal stars_

_Like staring into space_

_What a lonely face_

_I try to find my place with you_

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can I stay for a while?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love…._

…

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

…_..My beautiful love…."_

_Tommy stared at Jude. Her eyes didn't flutter. He'd hoped that if he sang to her, she'd wake. Although he wasn't sure how to tell her…How do you tell your best friend…you life, that they lost your baby…their baby….THEIR life?_

_He heard a soft knock at the door, and saw Tom._

"_Hey…"_

"_Hey, I just saw Jen…Doctor says she might not speak again…ever…"_

"_I guess we should be fortunate that she isn't dead…" Tommy scoffed as he set his guitar aside._

"_Dad!"_

"_Your sister could have died today. And because of her, you're not going to get to know your little brother or sister…your mom lost the baby…"_

_  
"What!?" _

"_Yeah…Swallow that one." He walked out of the room and kept moving. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew if he kept moving that he'd eventually find the place his heart wanted him to be._

"_**You know people, they don't always see who you really are….but I need you try…"**_

"**_Believe me…IN me, again…"_**

"_**I always thought I saw the real you…"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**I can't even stand to look at you right now!"**_

_**  
"Join the club!" He kissed her hard, shoving her against the door. She kissed him back…**_

_(Back To the Present)_

_Tommy watched the cars pass below and the birds fly overhead. The door opened and Sadie stepped out._

"_Sadie Fenway, are you stalking me?"_

"_No Tom…Contrary to popular belief, I have a reason for being here…Jude's awake…" She looked down at the street where he was looking._

"_That's nice…" He remembered that spot on the street._

"_Tommy, what's so significant about that spot?"_

"_5 seconds near death…Had Jude not been there, I would've died…remember?"_

"_Oh…" Sadie nodded slightly, remembering the accident 17 years before. Jude had returned from her 2nd tour and they'd gotten into a fight. Tommy stormed out of G Major into the street and a bus driver wasn't paying attention…Had Jude not chased him out and called 911 when she had, he would have died. And THAT was the beginning of their relationship. "But Tom, Jude's here now…and so are you…"_

"_You know, Sadie, I can't help but think these days that maybe she shouldn't have chased me out of G Major. She'd be with…Jamie…and I'd be gone… She wouldn't have lost the baby…"_

"_And she might be dead too…"_

"_What?"_

"_Tommy, if Jamie was so abusive as to go as far as nearly kill you both AND rape Jude, that only God knows what Jamie is really capable of…I certainly don't want to know…" She looked down in the street._

"_Maybe…" He turned around and crossed his arms, looking at her._

"_Sadie, do you ever feel like you made a mistake, I mean marrying Liam?"_

"_How so?"_

"_I mean…When you have really bad fights…or when he lies to you…Do you ever feel like it was mistake?"_

"_It all started on one mistake, Tom…me thinking you cheated on me. Me hooking up with Liam and getting pregnant…Me almost ruining my marriage… I mean, it's all cosmically related in one way or another, but… You don't think you made a mistake marrying Jude, do you?"_

"_At times like these, yes…"_

"_What do you mean, Times Like These…When you're hurting…or when we have conversations like this?" She stepped in front of him. He turned his head to the side, once again getting that pained look on his face. (Okay, whenever I say 'that look' from now on, in any of my stories, I expect you guys to know what I'm talking about…this is the one: In Unsweet 16 when they're in the studio talking after the party, she tells him to lie to her, and then the camera cuts to him, and he has that look on his face, it's quick, I know, but that's the one!) "Come on, Tom. Answer me…"_

"_Sadie…" He looked up at her with apologetic eyes._

"_What? What is it?" His lips crashed against hers for a split second before they both opened their mouths, deepening the kiss. The door opened, and Liam stepped through. They pulled away from each other. Liam walked over and looked at the two of them._

_  
"Tell me I didn't just walk in on you two about to hook up." His face was flared with anger as Jude walked out._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Come on Sadie, answer me!" Liam yelled, waiting for one of them to answer._

"_We…we were..."_

"_Tom?" Jude walked over them and touched his arm._

"_What was going ON!?"_

"_I kissed Sadie, okay!?"_

"_No, not okay! I trusted you!!! I consider you a close friend, and you take advantage of that by making out with my wife!? NEVER AGAIN!" He hit Tommy, and the two began to fight on the rooftop. Jude struggled to get between the two._

"_Liam, stop!!!" Sadie tried to help, but Liam and Tommy continued to fight._

"_Stop you two!!!" They got closer and closer to the edge._

"_Liam, don't!" He gave Tommy one hard shove, and he flew over the edge._

"_JUDE!!!!" She leaned over the side, watching him smash into the ground, back first._

"_Liam!!!" She looked at him with tear filled eyes and ran to the door…_

_  
When she reached the street below, the ambulance was already on its way. She ran to him, laying in the street, and lifted his head. Blood covered her hand. She touched his neck to feel for a pulse, and felt nothing._

"_NO!!!" She screamed as the Ambulance showed up. They began to get him ready to go, and fought to save him._

"_Come on, Tom!!!" Jude cried as they rushed to the hospital…_

_A/N: Okay, I'm already starting on chapter 8, which will be very interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed the update. I will have a new story: Keep Holding On (Named after Avril's new song) up in a little while…I hope you guys are going to like it! I know I do!!!_


	8. Keep Holding On

**Chapter 8**

**Keep Holding On**

**_A/N: Okay, here we go with chapter 8….This is going to be Tommy in the hospital. Just to clear things up, when Jude yelled "Liam", she was yelling that because he had shoved Tommy over the side of G Major, not because he had fallen. Tommy was the one who fell. Also, this chapter will contain violence. Read at your own discretion._**

_**On to the new chapter!!!!**_

"_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.."

_Jude sang to Tommy through tears. She squeezed his hand, hoping he'd wake…_

_(Where Tommy Is)_

_Tommy stood in the street and looked around._

"_Tom? Tom Quincy?" He turned and saw…A blonde…A blonde who looked strangely like Jude._

"_Hi…Jude?"_

"_Uh, no, I'm her sister, Jami."_

"_But Jude,-"_

"_We were twins…she doesn't even know about me…"_

"_Oh…Where am I?"_

"_You're in the space between earth and heaven…"  
_

"_So are you saying I'm dead?"_

"_No…it's your choice to go back or not…"_

"_Great, lets go then…"_

"Tom, I was sent here for a reason…"

"Yeah,…to come get me, right?"

"_No…" She began to walk, so he followed. "I was sent here to show you what it would have been like, had you died in that accident 17 years ago…when I'm done, then you tell me what you wanna do…sound fair?"_

"_Sure…" He followed her to a house…"_

"_Wait, this is Sadie and Liam's house…"_

"_No, it's not…" She opened the door and they walked in._

"_Jamie, could you-" They heard a loud smack and walked into the kitchen._

"_STOP!!!" She cried out, crouching down._

"_You are NOT keeping that baby!!!" He shoved her against the wall and hit her again. _

"_Stop!" She fought to get away from him. He threw her head to the side, knocking her to the ground._

"_I don't care how you feel about Tom Quincy! He's gone and you're married to me! You are NOT having his baby!!!"_

"_What's going on?" Tommy whispered to Jami._

"_You and Jude hooked up once before getting together, remember?"_

"_Yeah?...so?"_

"_She got pregnant…in the alternate universe of course…that is, the one you died in…"_

"_But, then why didn't she-"_

"_Tom, our whole futures are planned out from the moment of conception… But when it comes to the cross roads when you have to choose between life and death, there's always going to be a different side for each one…Say Jude had never tried out for Instant Star-"_

"_Would we have met?"_

"_Yes…but not in the way you'd think… Follow me…" She led him out the back door, which turned out to be the outside of the farmhouse._

"_Why are we at the farm house?"  
_

"_We're not…" They walked over to where two blondes were sitting. The girl was staring down at her arms, which were covered in scars. _

"_Why do you do that to yourself?" The male looked up and noticed her arms._

"_I always thought that music was my way out…you know?" He nodded, fully knowing what she was talking about._

"_But then when I told my family that I wanted to try out for this competition, my they totally shot me and my dad down…they said I was too young…"_

"How old are you?" He touched her left arm, running his thumbs over her scars.

"_16 now…I was 15 then…"_

"_Okay…And?"_

"_Well, then my parents started fighting…and my mother started to take it out on me…"_

_  
"You mean-"_

"_I mean she became physically and emotionally abusive…when my parents got divorced, the court didn't believe me when I said it was my mother who did it…they said it was my father who'd done it, and that he'd brain washed me…And now he's in jail…she re-married not long after their divorce."_

"Did she continue to hurt you?" He looked into her ocean-blue eyes.

"_Yes…unfortunately…"_

"_And that's why you started cutting?"_

"_Mmhmm…" She sniffed, clearing her nasal passage. "What about you? Why are you hear…What caused you to start cutting?"_

"_My parents…My father was always abusive…My mother divorced him, and tried to get me and my sister out of the country for about a year…Not long after she divorced him, he and my sister got into a car accident. It was ruled as an accident, but we all know he was drunk…My sister was killed…After that, my mom tried harder to get out of the country and now she lives in Italy…"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_21…" She nodded, staring into his eyes…Something about them gave her hope._

"_Time to be your twenty-one…" She whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Um…I don't know…it's something about your eyes…they give me hope…" She shrugged as tears filled her eyes._

"_I know what you mean…" He smiled slightly as he wiped her tears. "Would you play for me?"_

"_Sure…Um, this is Time To Be Your 21…It's something I just thought of…_

_**"Time To Be Your 21"**  
_  
_You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless_

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21  
Time to be your 21

_Time to be your 21…"_

"_Jude, your family is wrong…You are good…and you CAN make it…I should know…"_

"_Who is he?" Tommy looked at Jami. She walked around the side, and Tommy gasped. "Me? A cutter? With blond hair?"_

"_Like I said…it's all in the choices we make…the smallest thing could set off the biggest part of us..." She walked over behind Jude and reached down, touching one of the cuts._

"_Isn't she going to see you?"_

"_I'm dead; she can't see me…Get it?"_

"_Yeah…sure…but what doest this have to do with me?"  
_

"_Do you want to know more of what would've happened if you had died?" He shrugged._

"_Follow me…" She walked back to the door, and when they stepped through, they were back in Sadie and Liam's house. A little girl ran in the room, straight into a black haired girl._

"_Mommy!!!" Jude turned around and smiled, lifting her daughter. _

"_Hey, sweet girl…" she kissed the little girl._

"_When we go see Daddy?"_

"_Shh…we don't want-"_

"_What's this I hear about you taking her to see Quincy?" He took the little girl from Jude's arms._

"_Jamie, don't …she's only 4…" He began to walk away, but she grabbed his arm._

"_Jude, let go of my arm, or so help me God!"_

"_It's one thing for you to hit me, but it's completely another thing for you beat on MY daughter!!!" He set the little girl and shoved Jude against the wall._

"_Mommy!!!!" She ran into the kitchen behind them. "Stop hurting mommy!!!" She cried out._

"_Greta, go into your-" Jude attempted to tell her to go to her room when Jamie hit her again. "STOP!!!" She fought him, but he shoved her to the ground._

"_GET OUTA HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Jamie screamed into her face. She ran as fast as her 4 year old legs could carry her out of the house._

_Tommy looked back and forth, not knowing whether he should follow Greta, or whether he should stay and watch. He turned, but Jami grabbed his arm._

"_No…we're here for you to see this…She'll be fine…"_

_Tommy watched, letting tears fill his eyes as Jamie forced himself upon Jude. She struggled to fight, but he continued to hurt her._

"_STOP!" Tommy screamed at him, but he couldn't hear._

_Jamie lead him out of the house, and then they were in a park near a cemetery. They walked over to the swings and Tommy sat down._

"_You can go back you know…it can be as if you never survived that accident…" _

"_No…I survived that accident, and I'm not going back so that THAT can happen."_

"_Then…you can still choose not to go back…and things will start from today…but you have that to live with…" They looked up, and Tommy saw a woman with a man in his late 20's with a girl about the same age._

"_Who are they? Does Jude die? Are they friends of hers?"_

"_They…They all knew Jude well…But not as well as they knew you…" Tommy watched as they all morphed into what they looked like today. He watched Jude sink to the ground in tears, and the other two stood, seeming as if they were in denial. _

"_Now you make your choice…You don't go back, and this happens…Or you do go back, and live your life to the fullest. Fight like HELL to get Liam and Jude to trust you again…And you've got to realize that you don't love Sadie as anything more than a sister…As much as you might think you do, Sadie's just the person who was there while Jude was gone…and that wasn't her fault that she was gone…But you-"_

"_I'll go back…But about Sadie…I know I don't love her that way…But she's always-"_

"_She's always been there, I know…but Sadie is JUST your friend, and your sister-in-law….she's nothing more than that, and she's not meant to be…get it?"_

"_Sure…"_

"_But…if I don't go back…what happens to her and Liam…"_

"_If you don't go back, then it will be as if they were never together…I mean they won't be together…And I don't mean for that to scare you, but it's all because of you that Sadie and Liam got together in the first place…When you die, their love goes to…Eventually Jude will forgive Sadie for kissing you, but Sadie won't forgive herself…and Liam won't be able to fight for their marriage without her…" He sighed and walked away…_

_TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ_

_Tommy stirred in the bed, and turned his head to the side. Jude awoke as he did._

"_Hey, beautiful…" He smiled slightly._

"_Oh god, Tom!!!" Jude jumped up and hugged him tightly. Sadie and Liam re-entered the room._

"_Thank god…The doctors said you wouldn't wake up!" The two walked in, quickly followed by Jen and Tom._

_Jude sat next to Tommy as they all sat around. Jen and Tom had gone to see friends._

"_Tom, what happened?"_

_  
"Um…I got a glimpse of what things would be like…had I not lived through the last accident…and what would've happened with you and Jamie…and then I saw what would've happened had you not won instant star…and finally, I saw what it would have been like if I didn't come back…And I couldn't do that to you guys…"_

"_What about earlier today…"  
_

"_Let's just say my…guide, showed me that we're not meant to be more than this…family…Because this is all I've ever wanted in life…" He squeezed Jude's shoulder (She's sitting next to him and he's got his arm around her with her head on his chest.) She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Yep…20 years and they still had sparks in them (!5 the first time they kissed, and now she's 35, kay? Got it? Good! )_

"_You guys are so cute!!!" Sadie snuggled into Liam who smiled…._

_A/N: Alright…I gotta go…so I hope you guys enjoyed._


	9. Get Over It or The End

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Get Over It**_

_A/N: Okay, so I feel that I've make my point with this story, there for this is the end of it. This will bet the last chapter…Oh, yeah, and the title/song belongs to Avril Lavigne._

_5 Years Later_

_Jude smiled as the little girl walked into the room, Tommy slowly following behind her. She stumbled forward, catching herself on Jude's knees._

"_YOU WALKED!!!" She lifted the baby and smiled. Tommy smiled, touching the 8 month olds' head, and kissed Jude's._

"_We never got this…" He smiled._

"_And now we do…" She smiled and kissed him._

"_Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" Jen walked in with Kacee, her 5 year old. She was soon followed by Jeff and the Tom and Bethany. (Yes, Tom had finally settled down. They were both only 22 and married.) A very pregnant Bethany walked in and sat down in the nearest chair. Tom followed closely behind._

"_So, did you have fun on tour?"_

"Well, besides Beth hogging the bathroom for 2 hours every morning, it was great!"

"_Hey!" Jude lightly hit Jen's arm. "The entire time I was pregnant with you and your brother I was throwing up!"_

"_Yeah, I know…I ended up doing the something with Kacee…remember?"_

"_You bet I do…We played mommy and daddy while you finished high school…" _

"_Hey, I'm sorry…"_

"Hey, she married the guy who did it to her…shouldn't that be good enough?"

"I don't know…should it?" Jude smiled. The baby in her arms fussed a little.

"_Oh, Tom, she's hungry." Tommy nodded._

"_Why should I care?"_

"I was talking to your father, smartass." She smiled as Tommy grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and handed it to her.

"_So, do you have your single done?" Jen looked at Jude._

"_Yep…do you want to hear it?"_

"_Sure…Lets go up to the studio." They all stood and walked out of the room._

"_This is Get Over It…_

_"Get Over It"_

"Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me"

_She looked up at Tom and smiled. She rarely called him Tommy anymore. Tommy was childish…and he was the love of her life…Well that, and the fact that he'd matured soooo much in the last few years…And he let her know it…Damn, did he love her…Even after all the time that they'd be separated…He didn't stop at anything to show her that he loved her or that he wanted to live happily for the next 50 or 60 years…_

_  
"La, la, la, la, la"_

"Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad"

_She thought about all the fights they had. That's what had sparked this song…When she got pregnant, they'd had yet another fight…Instead of writing something like Starts With Goodbye, she'd decided to write this song…Of course, for a while, she didn't want to release it because they'd quickly forgiven each other…For the baby she'd said that day…but it was for them too…_

_  
"It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it"  
_

_She was sitting in the studio when she was writing the second half of the song…Remembering everything Jamie had done to her. She'd told him that before he'd been killed, (The news had never covered that she'd been the one who did it. She'd shot him in self defense…There were witnesses…) he'd come after her several times. At that time, she didn't remember him, making each time her hurt her even worse…But now he was gone… She'd writing this half with Tom after telling him._

_  
"When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me"_

_And it was worse than it sounded. She prayed that Jen and Tom never had to hear what had happened and if they did, that they'd understand…It'd taken 2 years to get Jen to trust her again…She didn't want to lose that again…_

"La, la, la, la, la, la…"

_That's where she was every night, lying with Tom and Greta, their 8 month old. In la-la land. Yes, she could still get lost in those deep blue eyes. And sometimes it killed he that she could, because it was usually when she didn't want to love him…When they were fighting…And she felt rotten for wanting to not want to love him, but she couldn't change the past….And thank god when he'd had the chance, he didn't try…THAT would have killed her…She knew everything he'd seen heard and done…_

_She even knew of the cutting they would have done, had she not done Instant Star_

__

"Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it…"

She looked up from her guitar and gave the scaring painful look that she and he had shared with each other so many times. And it still hurt him even though he knew it wasn't for him. It was for Jamie…and for the baby they'd lost….And for the 3 months that he refused to talk to Jen…and when he'd gone over the side of G Major…she was so scared she'd lost him…  


"_Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it…"_

_How many times could a guy lie on the witness stand…That was one of her questions. No doubt about it that Jamie had done it countless times…He'd done it so many times that it killed her…And the only person who had been able to bring her back was Tommy. She wasn't afraid to admit that she'd been a shell of herself when she'd returned to Toronto 6 years earlier…It scared her when she came back that she'd be too breakable to even face Tom… "It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it…"_

_Tommy stared at her, knowing she was deep in thought and wondered what she was thinking…sometime her thoughts got the best of her, and it could get him into trouble…_

"Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad…"  


_He stared at the little girl in his arms and smiled. He'd told Jude that she'd named the baby girl in the "Alternate universe", Greta. And Jude fell in love with it…She'd never really thought about the name before…But now…Now was a different story…_

_  
"Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it…"  
_

_He loved Greta…Her name, her face, her smell…everything about her reminded him of Jude, and made him miss her when she wasn't around…It made him miss her a lot…But mostly when he didn't know where she was…That's when it scared the hell out of him…_

_  
"You'll have to get over it…"_

_She walked back into the mixing booth as Tommy pushed stop on the soundboard as Jude walked back into the room._

"_Wow…what was all that about…"_

"Everything…It was the perfect song to get over it all…" She took Greta, who shoved her index finger in Jude's mouth. They all giggled.

"_mama…"_

"_Awww!!!" They all giggled even more and Tommy stood, touching the back of her head._

"_What did you say, Gret?"_

"_Mama…dada…" She smiled, knowing she'd done something right…_

Jude smiled, wanting to hear it again.

"_Greta, who are we?"_

"_Mama…dada…" _

_Sadie and Liam walked in._

"_What did she say!?"_

"_She just said Mama and dada!!!" Jude said excitedly to her sister._

"_That's great…Greta's so beautiful…"_

"_Yeah…just like her mother…" Tommy smiled._

"_Don't you ever get over yourself when it comes to her?"_

"_No…I love her too much…" He smiled and kissed her again…_

_TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ_

_Final Comment From Tom:_

So obviously we had a few more bumps in the road…But Greta grew up with both of us…

_Here's how it ended for everyone:_

_Tommy died at the age of 100 after battling and surviving Leukemia when he was 88, he survived another 11 years._

_Jude died at 93, several days after Tommy of natural causes._

_Jen and Jeff stayed married and had two more kids after Kacee: Bazil, and Tyler. They both lived to be 89._

_Tom and Bethany both lived until they were 65. They died in a car accident, and left their twins, Taylor and Jessica._

_A/N: Okay guys, I might actually do a final story later of the death of Tom and Jude, considering their deaths are literally days apart…anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I plan to have a new story up later today, so look for it!_


End file.
